Then, we listen
by JasonJayClover
Summary: A gakuen hetalia au. This is my version but with globally known pairings. My OTP US/UK, Germany/Italy, and many others. I think. This will be a slow and developing story. So, you have been warned. This is yaoi and straight only. Please read & review. Your comments are very helpful.


A boy skated passed the closing school gates by a hairline. The sound of the on-duty prefects yelling for him to stop was drowned by the mischievous laughter of the blonde skateboarder. He skated passed the foyer, zigzagged through the hallways of cheering schoolmates. All eyes were on him, and the American boy was basking in it.

"Alfred! Marked all the hallways, dude!"

"Man, that bastard got some guts! Go, Jones!"

"Alfred! Alfred! Alfred!"

"ALFRED JONES!"

Alfred did not even managed to slow down his speed when out of the blue, a leg kicked his skateboard off course and he went sliding across the school corridor. Alfred Jones groggily picked himself up, clutching his bruised jaw and shoulder and spun around to glare directly at the asshole who was smirking smugly while holding his skateboard. "Oh how I hate this excuse of a human," Alfred mumbled as some of his devoting fans came to inspect his wounds and start 'attacking' the Demon President of World High.

"That's cruel, President Kirkland! Alfred might ruin his handsome face!" A group of girls shrieked.

"I don't care," Was the cold and blunt reply from the Council President.

"He might die, moron! You got no brain or something?!" A brown-haired freshman wearing a pair of sunglasses glared at him. Yet, the British student gave a sarcastic smile.

"Oh? And I thought Christmas comes early this year." His merciless laugh echoed throughout the hall. Some students were wise enough to take a multiple step back. 'Demon President' Arthur Kirkland picked up the Captain America skateboard with a black bag of confiscated forbidden items in school and walked past Alfred and his clique. Both the blondes shoulders brushed but neither acknowledged.

The sound of footstep stopped drastically.

"By the way," Arthur began. "First period starts in less than 126 seconds. Anyone receiving a tardy slip will get detention especially prepared by me." Arthur continued his walk. "Now its 122 seconds. Tick tock, now." Arthur really could not hold back the wide grin forming on his face when the students cursed and rushed like possessed dolls. He enjoyed their fear of him.

He looked back to watched his masterpiece. Surprise green eyes met determined blue pairs obstructed by glasses. Amidst the rushing high school youth, Alfred stood tall with a glare stuck on his face. His hate was evident.

Arthur gritted his teeth but he left. "Leave it to that fat oaf to ruin my fun," the President grumbled to himself. He entered the Student Council room and shut the door with a deafening slam. He was left alone in that room. Then and now, only he was the 'Student Council' of World High.

Alfred was fussed over and escorted to his first period by his classmates. The last student rushed in just as the tardy bell rang. Alfred gave everyone a bright grin and laughed off their concern. "Guys, seriously? Who do you think I am? That pansy bushybrows' ain't scaring this hero's image!" Most of his mates laughed together with him and insulted President Kirkland. The person sitting right beside Alfred gave a soft sigh.

"Alfred, that wasn't nice. President Arthur was only doing his duty," the purple-eyed teen whispered.

Always, his meek whispers were always ignored. Only now, the teen's oblivious twin finally decided to 'accidently' heard him. "What's that Matt? You're siding with that tyrant?" Upon Alfred's innocent question, the chattering of the classroom halted to silence. All of the students in the classroom eyes stared at Mathieu, Alfred's twin. Mathieu hated this kind of attention; he was always ignored by everyone and now everyone was waiting for him to say something stupid.

Alfred, who can't read the atmosphere to save his own life, joyfully slapped Mathieu's back in exaggerating laughs. "Hahhaaha! That's totally funny, man! Defending that idiot like that! But you shouldn't make a joke like that often, though. Don't wanna make the whole school your enemy now, right?" Mathieu paled considerably and nodded frantically. Alfred smiled, gave a playful wink and continued his chat with his friends. The class resumed their noisiness, completely forgetting about Mathieu's remark.

The said pale blonde slumped back against his chair as his hand played with the polar bear keychain of his phone. Finally, he was ignored like always. 'Thank maple…' he thought. His bespectacled eyes glanced out the window at the third floor of the culture block and he caught sight of a large figure. Mathieu almost dropped his phone when he realized who was eyeing him or more especially, his brother. Almost as if a trick, the teacher came at that moment and distracted him. Another glance out the window and Mathieu was relieved the Russian was gone.

**XXxxxxThirdFloorxxxxXX**

"Such a funny scene…" Ivan Baginski chuckled as he walked away from the window which had given him the perfect view of a certain blonde. His classmates had all entered the classroom for World History class yet Ivan merely strolled down the hall, not at all worry of his lateness. After all, his family owned half of the company in Hidekaz City. He was sure his history teacher did not want her husband to come home jobless. Then, what kind of teacher would she be to her students; so heartless and all?

Ivan's long scarf which he refused to take off fluttered behind him. He felt a bit… giddy today. He was certain that watching Jones getting pawned by Kirkland wasn't the reason. Of course not. He guessed maybe catching Jones looking like the greedy selfish brat he was and making _that _glare at Kirkland when no one was looking, might be the cause. But he always knew of that ugliness behind the stupid 'hero' mask.

Then what? Ivan stopped at the top of the stairs. Some students were walking up the stairs while chatting. 'Ahh..! I know that voice,' a smile formed on his face. Now he remembered why he was so giddy! A brunette and two blonde teens emerged from the second floor. Their shocked eyes met deep purple pair. Ivan gave his best cheerful smile. "Hello there Toris, Raivis and Eduard, I'm glad we finally meet." The three students started to tremble and held on to each other. None of them was able to greet Ivan back.

Toris Lorinaitis gulped and tried to at least excuse themselves from spending more than safer time with the larger student. "A-ah- A very good morning to you, Mr. Braginski. Nice to meet you too. We were just-" Toris eventually trailed off since the surrounding temperature suddenly dropped several degree and Ivan's cheery smile was bordering to creepy smile. "Mr. Braginski? Now why would _friends _be calling one another like a really important person in the business industry, right?" Both Raivis and Eduard automatically hid behind Toris in fright. The tension in the air burst thanks to the sound of a bird swift by. Ivan was successfully distracted.

"Eeh? That's weird. Was that a bird just flew by?" Ivan's scary aura disappeared and the trio were able to breathe again. Just as they were about to bolt, Ivan addressed them again. "So, Toris, Raivis, Eduard, I have to get going now. Let's meet for lunch later on, da?" Ivan said as he walked away leaving the three. "Also, my father sends his regard to your fathers. He said our family will be the best of friends!" He said at last with a wave of farewell. Toris waved reluctantly, Raivis was sniffing in tears and Eduard was close to hyperventilating.

They were saved, for now. Though their fate had been forever sealed to be the Braginski family partners and associates, they were safe. All of them snapped out of their respective reverie and ran off to their classes. In their hearts, they all thanked the lucky bird that had saved them before.

**XXxxxxACertainClassroomxxxxX X**

"Dammit, you transgender woman! I told you Gilbird brings luck! Luck, I tell you! And the awesome me will never ever be parted with him, ever ever again!" the albino boy yelled as loud as he could minimized at a beautiful girl sitting diagonally to his left. Elizabeta sighed in annoyance. "Birds should be outside and if you have not realize this yet, Beilschimdt, we are in class. The teacher is right in front of you and writing a detention slip just for you." She smirked when hushed laughter was heard. Her confident boosted when she noticed her crush was observing her with intrigued eyes.

Gibert snorted and flipped the bird at the Hungarian born girl. "I don't give shit to that spineless teacher!" The mentioned teacher sputtered in disbelief and proceeded to write more slips. Elizabeta's smirk grew. 'Oh, Gilbert, you're in so deep trouble. Serves you right!' She faked a believable sympathetic voice. "Honestly, Gilbert. Think more about how you act." As Gilbert was about to strongly retort, the mischievous brunette used the ultimate weapon. "Oh, I feel so sorry for Ludwig to have to deal with a big brother like you." That shut Gilbert up effectively.

Not for long though.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT, BASTARD?! I'LL HIT YOU SO HARD YOU'LL FLY THE FUCK OFF!" Gilbert rolled up his sleeve and almost pounced on her desk. Elizabeta expected that, so she gave a shriek and scrambled to the desk right in front the class. "Roderich! Save me!" A brunette with spectacles drastically stood up and held Elizabeta close, away from the fuming German. "Enough as it is! Mister Fredrec, I assume you have somewhere to send this monstrosity to?" Roderich gave Gilbirt a scrutinizing look which was gladly returned by the other.

The teacher, Mr. Fredrec stomped towards Gilbert and dropped a bundle of slips. "Your tardy slip, your detention slips for disturbing the class, insulting a classmate, insulting a teacher, attempt of violence, also trying to harass a girl of all things!" Gilbert blanched at the last comment. "Dude, believe me, that 'thing' there is no more a girl than a wurst to pancakes! She didn't even know she's a girl till her tenth birthday!"

Elizabeta gasped in shock just as the rest of the class including Roderich. "Eliza, is it true?" Roderich confused and disbelieving voice had truly broken her steel heart right there and then. "Oh, Roderich…" Elizabeta sighed as Gilbert's loud guffaw echoed. She hated when Roderich's voice sounded like this. It was all Gilbert's fault. "Roderich, how could you believe that troublemaker's lies? You trust him more than me?" Instantly, her hand was clasped tightly and it served as a proof of her beloved's trust.

Mr Fredrec smacked Gilbert upside his head. "Mr Beilschmidt, to the Principle office. Now." Gilbert hissed in pain, in more ways than one as he watched the interaction between the two people he hated the most in his life. He grabbed his sling bag, tucked Gilbird safely on his head and stormed out of the classroom. Both Elizabeta and the teacher relaxed at his departure. "Well, that's that. There are still about 5 more minutes, class, please revise-" **BAAM!** The door slammed open.

"DON'T THINK YOU'D GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY! **KESESESE!**" Gilbert's laugh was the last thing the class heard before they were sprayed mercilessly with a load of white foam. The prankster dropped the half-emptied fire-extinguisher and bolted for good to a place that was NOT the principle office. "The Awesome Gilbert is too Awesome for detention! KESESESESE!"

**XXxxxSophomoreClass3xxxxXX**

"Ve~? What's wrong Ludwig? You're distracted but that's not normal, not normal at all for Ludwig. Emm.. are you sick, maybe?" An androgynous boy, Feliciano Vargas stared worriedly at his best friend (self-proclaimed?) while poking at the other's bicep. Ludwig Beilschmidt sighed as he looked away from the window. "It's nothing Feliciano. I thought I heard something. Something bad, actually…" The blonde German muttered the last part to himself but thankfully Feliciano did not hear that.

Feliciano smiled brightly, knowing his friend was alright. Before he could say anything more, the bell rang loudly indicating the start of the second period. Ludwig swiftly rose and gave the order to rise as expected from the class president. After the teacher left, Feliciano hovered around Ludwig as always blabbering about pasta, girls, pasta, his brother, and more pasta. "Lud! Luddy! Wanna come to my place again and have pasta?" the brunette latched on Ludwig's buffed quarterback arm, making his irresistible cute face as according to Ludwig's vision.

"Feliciano, I would be honoured to, it's just that…" Ludwig trailed off guiltily. "What? What's wrong Ludwig? Did I do something bad? I'm SORRY! DON'T HATE ME!" Now Feliciano was entirely latched onto Ludwig's torso unwilling to move or stop his river-like tears. Ludwig just got guiltier. 'How do I say _I think your brother despised my guts and your grandfather is too weird to stay in the same room with _in the least offending way?' Ludwig pondered on this dilemma of his with the source of his dilemma still stuck on his back. He liked to spend time with Feliciano but he also had to make time for his sanity! Romano Vargas and Romulus Vargas were just too… stressing for him. And he already got a lifetime source of stress of a brother.

The teacher entered the class to the sight of the class president piggy-backing a sobbing Italian. Since it was a normal occurrence, the teacher told everyone to sit down and began writing on the board. After the sound of sobbing subsided, Feliciano was sternly told to return to his sit. Throughout the whole lesson, both Ludwig and Feliciano sighed. They both only wanted one thing.

'I don't want him to hate me.'

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx xxXXXXX**

Actions speak louder than words.

Words cut deeper than knife.

A pen is sharper than a sword.

For every picture that existed have two side of the same story.

For every truth exist with a lie.

And in between, there lies one thing that is both good and bad.

_What is that thing?_

A secret.


End file.
